Dangerous Game
by Lollipop456
Summary: AU. BlackwoodxOC. Wrote this while on a writing binge. A murmur in Latin, leads Marion Poulton straight to her cousin's attacker, Lord Blackwood, and straight into a dangerous game of murder & secret romance. Some OOCnes and possible Mary-sue. R&R.
1. Chapter 1

Marion Poulton was awaken by a deafening scream. At first, in her exhausted state, she was extremely certain that she had imagined it. It was only when the housekeeper, Mrs. Hamilton, appeared at her bedroom door, that she was sure that the scream hadn't been a hallucination.

"Mrs. Hamilton, what is it?" asked Marion.

"It's Ms. Lucy, miss. She's had a terrible fright." said Mrs. Hamilton.

Marion, panicked by this statement, quickly crawled out of bed and wrapped herself in her evening robe. She followed Mrs. Hamilton across the hall to the bedroom of her older cousin, Lucy Davies. Both Mr. And Mrs. Poulton were already present, and standing over Lucy's bed. This was obviously not a normal nightmare.

"Is she all right? What's happened?" Marion brushed by her parents.

"She had been fine for the past hour, and then started to have a terrible convulsion. I was able to settle her, and then she began to scream. Your father heard the commotion from our bedroom."

"A convulsion? It can't be possible. She's not even had a cold in her lifetime." said Marion.

"Mrs. Hamilton, will you fetch Doctor Watson?" requested Mr. Poulton.

Mrs. Hamilton curtsied. "Of course, sir."

Mrs. Hamilton left the room and Marion carefully sat at the foot of Lucy's bed. She took her cousin's pale hand in her own.

"She's so cold, Mother." said Marion.

"She'll be all right, darling. The doctor will see to her." said Mrs. Poulton.

"This is why you were told to keep watch. Doctor Watson knew that she would become ill. It's all his fault." said Marion.

"You have no reason to speak poorly of Doctor Watson, Marion." said Mr. Poulton.

Marion sighed. "Yes, father."

Suddenly, Lucy began to murmur in her sleep. She was hardly audible, but she seemed to be saying the same thing over and over again.

"Two times...Twice....Another chance." murmured Lucy.

"What are you talking about, Lucy?" asked Marion.

"Is vadum venio bis. Vestigium mihi." murmured Lucy.

"Mother, what is she saying?" asked Marion, her voice showing her panic.

"I'm not sure, my dear." said Mrs. Poulton.

Mrs. Hamilton came rushing back into the room. "Doctor Watson will be here shortly. How is the girl?"

Mr. Poulton knelt over and touched Lucy's forehead. "She's burning up."

"There must be something that we can do." said Marion.

"It's best to wait for the doctor, Marion." said Mr. Poulton.

So, everyone waited for Doctor Watson to arrive. Thankfully, he lived very close to the Poulton home, and was there after a few minutes. He was shown upstairs by Mrs. Hamilton, and instantly began to examine Lucy.

First, he checked her forehead, apparently to see just how feverish she was. Second, he checked her heart with his stethoscope. Thirdly, he took hold of Lucy's wrist and checked her pulse. He lifted his medical bag into his lap, and took out a syringe. He stuck it into Lucy's arm and soon she fell limp. Marion gasped in horror; fearing that her cousin had stopped breathing.

"I've only sedated her. It should help her to rest easy."

"Will she be all right, Doctor Watson?" asked Marion.

"I can't say for certain. I'll have to test her blood. In the meanwhile, it's best for someone to stay with her at all hours and try to keep her fever down. Has she suffered from any convulsions?"

"Yes, doctor. Only a while ago." said Mrs. Poulton

"She'll have another before the evening is out, but the sedative should reduce its intensity. Any other symptoms?"

"She's been hallucinating, Doctor Watson. I'm hardly able to make sense of all that she's said." said Marion.

"Don't fret, my dear. Anyone is bound to speak nonsense under the influence of a fever. I'll be back in the morning."

Doctor Watson stood and left the room, but Marion followed him down the stairs and was able to stop him before he could step a foot of the house.

"Doctor Watson, there is something else you must know." said Marion.

"What is it?"

"She said something, sir. Something that even I never thought I'd hear."

"I've just told you, that the fever can-"

"She spoke another language, doctor. A language that I've never heard her speak."

Doctor Watson suddenly seemed interested. He lead Marion to a chair and sat her down; and then pulled up a chair next to her.

"What were her exact words, Ms. Poulton?" asked Doctor Watson.

"Is...vadum venio bis...Vestigium....mihi." said Marion, unsure if she was pronouncing correctly.

Doctor Watson's face suddenly went white as-a-sheet. He swallowed hard and then stood to his feet.

"Are you absolutely certain that was what she said?" asked Doctor Watson.

"I'm sure of it. Of course, I may have mispronounced a few words-"

Doctor Watson headed for the door and then left the house. Marion followed him outside and to his coach.

"Doctor Watson, what is it? Do you know what it means?"

"I only know it was Latin. Now, I must return to my house and retrieve some supplies. Good evening, Ms. Poulton."

Doctor Watson hopped in his coach and it took off at a great speed. Marion could only watch on in confusion. She knew that Doctor Watson knew more than he was telling. There was only one problem: Why didn't he want to tell the truth.


	2. Chapter 2

A few hours passed, and Marion saw that her mother was half-asleep, and extremely worn from caring for Lucy.

"Mother," Marion whispered. "you'd better get some rest. I can watch over Lucy."

Mrs. Poulton nodded slowly and left the room. Marion sighed and laid a cold cloth on Lucy's brow, she then collapsed into her mother's chair. She was feeling tired herself, but knew that she had to stay awake and watch over Lucy's condition.

"He'll come...He'll never leave." muttered Lucy.

Marion quickly stood to her feet and took Lucy's cold hand. "I'm here, Lucy. I won't leave you."

Lucy slowly opened her eyes and looked up at her cousin's face. She squeezed Marion's hand and then grabbed onto her arm. Marion was surprised by how strong Lucy was, despite being terribly ill.

"Marion, he cannot harm me! Don't let him come near me!" said Lucy, her voice extremely frantic.

"Who, Lucy? Who are you talking about?" asked Marion.

"Lord Blackwood....He'll do it again, he swore that he will!"

"It's all right, Lucy. Lord Blackwood is dead. He can't do any more harm." whispered Marion.

"It's what he said to me, Marion. It's what he said."

"What did he say?"

"Twice...Twice..."

Before Lucy could finish her sentence; she began to feel woozy, and drifted back to sleep. Marion sighed and covered her with the blanket.. It didn't take her long to realize that she had said "twice," just as she did a few hours ago. Marion snuck down the hall to Mrs. Hamilton's room, and found her sound asleep.

"Mrs. Hamilton?" whispered Marion, getting no response.

"Mrs. Hamilton, can you hear me?" Marion shook Mrs. Hamilton by the shoulder.

Suddenly, Mrs. Hamilton began to stir. She turned on her side, to address Marion.

"Oh, is everything all right, Ms. Marion?"

"Can you look over Lucy for an hour? I have something that I must do."

Mrs. Hamilton yawned. "What is it?"

"It's not your concern, now will you look over her?"

"Of course, Ms. Marion."

Marion left Mrs. Hamilton room and then made her way downstairs and to the doors of her father's study. Naturally, like all doors, they were locked and the key was hidden. Fortunately, it was hidden in the simplest looking place: a small drawer in the foyer. Marion went to the table with the drawer and took out the key, and then unlocked the doors to her father's study.

Quietly, Marion stepped into the study and began to fumble around in the dark. Soon, she came upon a candle and, thankfully, her father usually kept matches next to candles. He was a fantastic lawyer, but sometimes, he was rather simple. Marion lit the candle and held it up to the six bookshelves, that were lined up against each wall.

"All right, Father. You know about the law, let's see about Latin."

Marion sat the candle down and then began to pull books off the shelves. She found may books dealing with the Latin language: historical books, books about law & justice, some old Bibles even. Not one of them had any of the words that she was looking for. After two hours of searching, she was beginning to feel extremely exhausted. She sat back in a chair and began to feel her eyes closing, and soon succumbed to slumber; dropping the book that she held to the floor.

The next morning, Mr. Poulton went downstairs and found that his study door was opened. He entered and saw Marion asleep in a chair, and at least forty of his books, scattered on the floor. He went to Marion and gently shook her by the arm.

"Father," Marion stretched out her arms. "did I wake you?"

"Actually, I've seemed to have waken you. What are you doing in here?"

"I came to read some books, I suppose that I fell asleep."

"Books on what?"

"Latin, of course. I've been trying to figure out what Lucy was saying."

"Darling, it's of no importance. Now, go and sit with your cousin until Doctor Watson arrives."

Marion sighed and rose from her chair and then went upstairs to Lucy's room. To her surprise, Mrs. Hamilton was wide awake and folding some of Lucy's clothes.

"Ah, there you are, Ms. Marion! I just thought I'd clean Ms. Lucy's room, we can't have her recover and see a mess around, can we?"

"Has she spoken at all?" asked Marion.

"Only to ask for something to drink. I'd say that's a sure sign of fair health, wouldn't you?"

"How is her fever?"

"Near the same, Ms. Marion. Although, she has a faint coolness to her forehead."

"Thank you for your optimism, Mrs. Hamilton, it's needed desperately. You may leave now."

Mrs. Hamilton curtsied and left the room. Marion soaked a cloth in cold water and then placed it on Lucy's forehead.

"If only there were some way to know." whispered Marion.

Marion went to the window and saw Doctor Watson's coach outside of the house. She saw him hop out and go up to the front door. She waited patiently, before Doctor Watson came into the room; carrying his bag and ready to check up on Lucy.

"Good morning, Ms. Poulton." said Doctor Watson.

Marion curtsied. "Good morning, Doctor Watson."

"How is she?"

"She's spoken a few times, only one convulsion, she's also asked for something to drink."

"Ah, good, her hypothalamus is strengthening."

Marion raised her eyebrow. "Pardon?"

"The hypothalamus is a gland, it controls thirst, hunger, body temperature. It's only weakened when someone becomes sick."

"I see."

Doctor Watson checked Lucy's pulse and gave a small smile. "It's steady, now."

He continued to check Lucy's vitals, and then stuck a needle into her arm, drawing blood, and then allowed the tip of it to drip into a vial.

"Well, I must say that her vitals are stronger than they were last night. Hopefully this blood sample will give us the answers that we long for. Her fever is still high, but I can say that's it's descended a great deal, as well. I have to say that you and your family are taking great care of her."

"Thank you, Doctor Watson."

"Her condition is stable enough for her immune system to tolerate medication." Doctor Watson reached into his bag and pulled out a small brown bottle. "Give her a teaspoon of this every evening. It should help with the fever and her convulsions. I've got to get this sample back to my home."

Doctor Watson gathered his belongings and left the room, but Marion followed him. She stopped at the bottom of the staircase.

"Doctor Watson, you hold good morals in the highest regard?"

Doctor Watson, who had his back to Marion, exhaled sharply. "Of course."

"Am I to assume that includes honesty?"

Doctor Watson turned to Marion and closed the front door. "Yes, it does."

"You are my last resort, sir. I'm not a naive child, when I can say for certain that you are withholding information."

"What sort of information?"

"About Lucy. You know what she said, don't you?"

"I've no time for games, Ms. Poulton. I must go home-"

"Do you love your wife, sir?"

"What sort of question is that?"

"A simple one, Doctor Watson."

"I love Mary with every breath in my body."

"You would do anything for her, simply because you love her?"

"Yes, I would."

"Well, Doctor Watson, I love my cousin. In a different way, naturally, but nonetheless, it's love. I'm only doing this for Lucy's sake. You must understand that."

For a moment, Doctor Watson and Marion stared at one another. Marion sighed and started to walk back upstairs, when suddenly--

"Twice!" said Doctor Watson, Marion turned to him.

"What?"

"I shall rise twice. Mark me." said Doctor Watson, his voice quiet.

"What are you talking about?"

"That's what your cousin was saying."

"Are you sure?"

"Completely."

Marion shrugged. "I don't understand...Why were you afraid to tell me before?"

"Come to my house, during the evening. I'll explain everything."

Doctor Watson turned and left the house. Marion, a bit confused, walked back upstairs to take care of Lucy.

The same evening, just after supper, Marion was able to sneak out of her house and made her way to Doctor Watson's home. His wife, Mary Watson, was there to greet her.

"Good evening, Marion." said Mary.

Marion curtsied. "Good evening, Mrs. Watson."

"Come inside. They're waiting for you in the parlor."

"They?"

"Yes. Follow me."

Marion followed Mary inside and to the parlor. Marion was surprised to see, not only Doctor Watson, but Sherlock Holmes, an amateur detective, to say the least.

"Mary, could we speak to Ms. Poulton alone, please?" asked Doctor Watson.

"Of course, John."

Mary left the room and Marion approached Doctor Watson and curtsied.

"Ms. Marion Poulton, may introduce Mr. Sherlock Holmes."

Holmes stood and went up to the Marion; he took her hand in his own and held it.

"It's a pleasure, Ms. Poulton."

"The pleasure is mine, Mr. Holmes. I've always wanted to thank-you personally for saving my cousin."

"It was the least that I could do." Holmes kissed Marion's hand and then released it.

"Have a seat, Ms. Poulton, please." said Doctor Watson.

Doctor Watson, Holmes, and Marion all sat down in separate seats. For awhile, there was silence between them; it was broken shortly when Holmes straightened his throat.

"Well, shall we tell her, Watson?" asked Holmes.

"I was thinking that we should prepare her." said Doctor Watson.

"Prepare me for what?"

Doctor Watson let out a sigh. "We wanted to speak to you about Lord Blackwood."

"A dead convict is not my concern, Doctor Watson. Especially when you know what he had done to Lucy."

"Ms. Poulton, there is no easy way to tell you this, but-"

"Lord Blackwood is alive." Holmes chimed in.

Watson turned to Holmes. "Thank you."

"My pleasure."

"W-What do you mean he's alive? The papers had reported-"

"Was there any photographs?" asked Holmes.

Marion shook her head. "I don't believe so."

"Then there was no proof." concluded Holmes.

"He was found hanging from a bridge. Doctor Watson, it was you who released that statement to the press."

Doctor Watson stood and walked over to his fireplace. "I lied." He finally said.

"Why?"

"To protect my reputation, mostly. Lord Blackwood threatened to destroy my medical career if I were to tell the press that he lived."

"So you preferred your reputation over honesty?"

"It wasn't just my career he had threatened to destroy. He told me that he would harm Mary. I had no other choice."

"I still don't understand...How could he survive?"

Holmes stood to his feet. "It's simple, really. He had used the same method before; only this time it was anchor that weighed him down. Infact, it managed to shift all of his weight, so that he was able to slip through the noose and fall into the water. He swam back to land, where Watson discovered him, they exchanged threats, and Blackwood won out."

"So he's still in London..." said Marion.

"Not at all. He's been placed in an Institution for the Criminally Insane in Devonshire. For a moment, I didn't believe the threats, and took him to Scotland Yard, where he pretended to be insane in front of the authorities. He was declared mad, and sent to the institute. I told Scotland Yard to keep quiet about his whereabouts, now taking the threats seriously, but I have been asking the owner of the insitute to re-evaluate Blackwood's psychosis. " explained Doctor Watson.

"And..."

Doctor Watson sighed. "They've refused."

"How could they refuse?"

"Because they believe him. They've brought into his little charade. I've not been able to convince them otherwise, neither has Mr. Holmes."

"That's why you were afraid to tell me what Lucy said...You knew she was referring to Lord Blackwood."

Watson nodded. "Yes, I did."

Marion sighed and stood to her feet. "Well, then there's only thing left to do."

"What do you mean?" asked Holmes.

"I've simply got to visit him." said Marion.


	3. Chapter 3

Holmes and Doctor Watson exchanged a look; Marion could tell that they were upset by what she had just said. Doctor Watson stood to his feet and approached Marion; he laid his hands on her shoulders.

"Ms. Poulton, you have to understand that Lord Blackwood is a dangerous man. He could-"

"He could do no harm, Doctor Watson. He is sitting behind iron bars in a padded cell. Besides, I highly doubt that he would risk exposing his act. If it's any comfort than you are welcomed to come with me." said Marion.

Doctor Watson turned to Holmes and then turned back to Marion. "Very well. I'll come with you, only to keep you safe. There's more than one way that someone can do harm."

"What do you mean?" asked Marion.

"Never mind. I'll have my driver take us to the institute; it should only be a three hour's ride."

Marion turned to Holmes and curtsied. "It was a pleasure to meet you, Mr. Holmes."

Holmes could only wince and Marion and Doctor Watson left the parlor. He went to the window and watched them hop into Doctor Watson's coach.

"So it begins..."muttered Holmes.

It took three hours, just as Doctor Watson predicted, to arrive at the Devonshire Institute for the Criminally Insane. An orderly showed them inside and to the back of the building; where Lord Blackwood sat in darkness in his cell. Doctor Watson and Marion were unable to see him, since he was in the shadows.

"He hardly talks to anyone. I've only heard him once, myself. Try to keep your distance, he's very violent." said the orderly.

"Thank you." said Doctor Watson.

The orderly left and Marion tried her best to get a better look at Lord Blackwood; but her efforts were meaningless.

"I'd like to speak to you, Lord Blackwood." said Marion, getting no response.

"We mustn't stay long." whispered Doctor Watson.

Marion ignored Doctor Watson and continued to try to get Lord Blackwood's attention. "From my knowledge, you aren't a mute. Will you speak to me, Lord Blackwood?"

There was still no response, and Marion was growing frustrated. "Your actions aren't unknown to me, sir. I know well what you are doing; feigning madness to avoid the noose. I was told everything by Doctor Watson, and you cannot convince me to-"

"What is your name?" A voice suddenly asked.

Marion let out a small gasp, frightened by the voice. After awhile, she was able to reply. "M-My name is M-Marion P-Poulton."

At that moment, Doctor Watson and Marion heard footsteps grow closer. After awhile, Lord Blackwood stepped out of the shadows. Marion was surprised by how healthy he appeared; despite being committed to an asylum for five weeks.

"You're the one she spoke of." said Lord Blackwood, smiling slightly.

"Who, sir?" asked Marion.

"Your cousin. Lucy Nolan. I had expected more after hearing her ramblings."

"I've not come to resort to childish comments, sir. I've come to speak to you...as civil as possible."

"Very few wish to be civilized with someone of my character."

For a second, Marion stared at Lord Blackwood. She then turned to Doctor Watson.

"I want to speak to him alone." said Marion.

"Ms. Poulton..."

"He cannot harm me, Doctor Watson."

Doctor Watson nodded and left Marion alone with Lord Blackwood.

"You should know that I came here on behalf of my cousin. She's become very sick."

"She no longer concerns me."

"She should. I've no doubt, that Lucy's illness is due to your actions."

"I have been in here for seven months. I've not even be able to touch her. How can I possibly have caused her illness?"

"I may not share your beliefs, sir, but I do know that you could have used your parlor tricks to inflict this illness upon my cousin."

"Well, you've expressed your feelings. Now, if you'll be kind enough to leave me in peace."

"If she dies, then I'll be sure to see you hanged. Make no mistake about that."

Marion turned and walked away from Lord Blackwood's cell. She reunited with Doctor Watson outside of the Institute, and the two hopped in the coach to go back to London.

"Are you all right?" asked Doctor Watson.

"I suppose that I am. Of course, meeting someone of such terrible character, is bound to drain you of your energy."

"You've confronted him. That's all that matters. Now, you must focus on your cousin. Her recovery is what is most important."

Marion nodded and gave a small smile. "Yes. Yes, that's all that matters."

It was evening when Marion finally returned home. She was extremely surprised to find Holmes in her parlor and plucking a few strings on his violin.

"Mr. Holmes? What are you doing here?" asked Marion.

"I'll be staying here for a few days. Your parents, fortunately, have given me permission."

"Staying here? For what purpose?"

"To kill Blackwood when he escapes."


	4. Chapter 4

Marion arched her eyebrow. She wasn't entirely sure if Holmes had been drinking, or if she had simply misheard him.

"Mr. Holmes, you're mistaken. Lord Blackwood is at the institute; there is no possible way that he can escape."

"Remove your pins." requested Holmes.

"I beg your pardon?"

"Let down your hair."

Marion shrugged her shoulders and removed her hair pins. She held them out for Holmes to see.

"How many are there?" asked Holmes.

Marion quietly counted the number of hair pins. "There's seven, sir."

"You had eight. Before you and Watson had departed, I had made a note of the amount of hair pins you wore, thinking that Lord Blackwood would take one as a means for escape."

"T-That's impossible. I had spoken with him the entire time, I-I was facing him...He couldn't have taken one."

"Didn't you ever address Watson?"

"Of course not-"

Marion suddenly cut herself off and remembered that she HAD spoke to Doctor Watson and told him to leave her alone with Lord Blackwood.

"T-There are guards at the institute, he won't be able to get pass them." said Marion.

"He's not one that you should underestimate, Ms. Poulton."

"What if he comes here? He could kill Lucy, kill my parents, or Mrs. Hamilton-"

"Rest assured. He won't even make it up the stairs."

"Mr. Holmes, you cannot kill him. You've done only good in this world, that includes rescuing Lucy from Lord Blackwood. You cannot be placed in prison for killing someone of such terrible character."

"So you would rather him murder your family?"

"Of course not. We'll alert Scotland Yard and tell them to come here and look over us. They can arrest him, and you can avoid the burden of suffering a clouded conscience."

"Believe me, my dear girl, my conscience would be clear, even if I were to have Blackwood's blood on my hands."

"Then tell me, Mr. Holmes, what will become of London if you were off the streets?"

Holmes paused and then nodded; he stood to his feet and walked over to the coat rack. He grabbed his cane & coat, and then turned back to Marion.

"I've no doubt that he'll come just before dawn. Keep your windows locked, and be sure that Ms. Nolan has a companion at all times."

"I will, sir."

Holmes left the house and Marion went upstairs and entered Lucy's room. Thankfully, she was sleeping peacefully and hadn't been disturbed by Marion's arrival. Marion made her way to the window and locked it tight; she then grabbed a chair and placed it next to Lucy's bed, ready to look over her cousin for the evening.

Hours went by, and Marion had fallen asleep in the chair. Suddenly, she heard a rather loud noise from downstairs. Acting quickly, she sneaked out of Lucy's room and darted across the hall to wake her parents.

"Mother! Father!" whispered Marion.

Mr. and Mrs. Poulton woke, upon hearing their daughter's voice in the room. Mrs. Poulton lit a candle and Marion crawled onto the bed; like a frightened little girl.

"Someone is downstairs. I fear it may be Lord Blackwood." said Marion.

"Listen carefully, I want you both to go to Lucy's room and stay there. I'll be sure to handle our intruder." said Mr. Poulton.

"Father, please don't kill him. I won't see you be sent to prison."

"I cannot keep that promise, darling."

Mr. Poulton went downstairs, while Marion returned to Lucy's room with her mother. After five minutes, they were both beginning to worry that something had happened.

"Where is he, mother?" asked Marion.

"I'm not sure, Marion."

"We've not heard a single sound. What if Lord Blackwood has done something to him?"

"Keep positive, my love." said Mrs. Poulton, stroking Marion's cheek.

Suddenly, there _was _a sound. The sound of dying groan, that eventually faded and then stopped altogether. Seconds later, they could hear someone walking up the stairs.

"The door, Marion!" whispered Mrs. Poulton.

Marion raced to the door and quickly closed it and locked it. She and Mrs. Poulton hid behind the bed and waited for the footsteps to stop. After a few tense seconds, they did stop and Mrs. Poulton breathed a sigh of relief.

"Are you hiding from me?" A voice asked.

Marion slowly peeked her head over the bed and saw a shadow blocking the hall's light. Someone was standing just outside the door, and Marion knew exactly who it was.

"Where is my father, Lord Blackwood?" asked Marion.

"He's taking a rest. I've decided to leave him in the parlor."

"So you've killed him?"

"Why confess to the obvious, Ms. Poulton?"

Marion was about to get up from her spot; but she was restrained by her mother, who pushed her back down.

"Are you alone?" asked Lord Blackwood.

"No sir, I'm with my mother and cousin."

"Lucy, you mean?"

"Yes, sir."

Suddenly, Lord Blackwood let out a chuckle. This frightened Marion and Mrs. Poulton, as they had no idea if Lord Blackwood had truly gone mad.

"I've seemed to left a mark on her memory, haven't I?"

"Y-You have, sir." said Marion, her voice beginning to quiver.

"You have been wanting her to recover, haven't you?"

"Yes, I have."

"You thought I had the means to help her recover, didn't you?"

"I-I did, sir."

"You thought it was my parlor tricks that had brought on her illness, didn't you?"

"Yes, sir."

"I've come to say to tell you that you were wrong. I can never make a person sick, physically or mentally. When I do perform my tricks, I intend to fulfill its purpose."

At that moment, smoke began to seep through the door and into the room. When Marion was sure that Lord Blackwood was gone, she jumped up and opened the door; only to be greeted by glowing flames.

"Mother, it's a fire! He's set our house on fire!" yelled Marion.

Mrs. Poulton opened the window and then grabbed Marion's hand and lead her to it. Marion remembered Lucy and rushed to wake her. She was surprised when her mother grabbed her and pulled her away.

"We can't leave her, mother!"

"We have no choice, darling! We must jump!"

Marion took one last look at Lucy, and then she and her mother jumped from the window, landing safely in a rose bush. They climbed out and could only watch in horror as their beautiful home burned to the ground.

"We've lost everything, mother." said Marion, tears running down her face.

"Not everything, my dear."

Mrs. Poulton hugged Marion as the fire brigade arrived at the house and rushed to put out the fire; they were shortly followed by the arrival of Holmes, Doctor Watson, and a few officers from Scotland Yard.

"I did try to warn you." said Holmes.

"Holmes, please." said Doctor Watson, he turned to Marion and Mrs. Poulton. "Are you both all right? Where's Lucy?"

"She's inside. She and my father are both inside." said Marion.

"My condolences." said Doctor Watson.

"Thank you, Doctor Watson." said Mrs. Poulton.

Doctor Watson looked over Marion and then Mrs. Poulton. "Well, you both have a significant amount of bruises, which is to be expected to from the fall. I am concerned with your arm, Marion; it seems it may be broken. I'll have to take you both back to the house for further examination."

Marion and Mrs. Poulton were taken to Doctor Watson's house. While Doctor Watson worked on Marion's arm; he could tell that something was troubling her.

"You weren't to blame, Marion. It was bound to happen with Lord Blackwood on the loose." said Doctor Watson.

"Mr. Holmes tried to warn me. He knew what Lord Blackwood would do, and I refused to listen."

"Well, you arm is set in its cast. I'll go and make you some tea."

Doctor Watson stood to leave, when-

"Doctor Watson?"

Doctor Watson turned to Marion. "Yes, Mrs. Poulton?"

"Was there any sign of Lord Blackwood in the fire?"

"Nothing but his cloak."


	5. Chapter 5

The next morning, Marion was in the guest room of the Watson household; dressing herself for the funeral of her cousin and father. She and her mother agreed that a double burial was the best idea, as it would only be more painful to bury them on separate days.

As Marion tied a black ribbon into her hair; Doctor Watson entered the room, fully dressed and ready to leave for the cemetery.

"Your mother sent me to check on you." said Doctor Watson.

"For emotional purposes? Or physical, Doctor Watson?"

"Well, you are taking a fair amount of time to prepare yourself."

"Forgive me, sir. This is not an occasion that everyone is eager to attend."

Marion went by the window and quickly dabbed her tears away with her handkerchief. Doctor Watson sighed and approached Marion; he laid a comforting hand on her shoulder.

"I apologize. Only God himself is able to comprehend what you feel. I wouldn't know what I would do if I lost Mary."

"It isn't your fault, Doctor Watson. You are not the one responsible for the murders of my loved ones. The only person at fault is Lord Blackwood, and I intend to see him hanged."

"You mustn't allow revenge to cloud your better judgment, Ms. Poulton."

Marion turned to Doctor Watson and a gave a faint smile; she went to the mirror and slipped on her veil, that was completely coated in sheer black.

"You mustn't worry, Doctor Watson. Revenge can be often confused with rightful intentions."

Marion calmly left the room; all Doctor Watson could do, was let out a sigh and follow her. His only hope was that Marion's grief wouldn't be allowed to control her thoughts.

Inside the coach that was carrying Marion, Mrs. Poulton, and the Watson's to the chapel; it was clear that Marion was deeply distracted.

"It's a lovely chapel." said Mrs. Poulton "Mr. Poulton was always certain that he wanted to be buried near a lovely chapel."

"I'm sure that he's relieved to be at rest either way, Mrs. Poulton." said Mary.

"Yes, of course. Lucy as well...The poor girl was suffering so."

Everyone looked to Marion, in hopes that their conversation would bring forth a reaction from her: it didn't. Infact, Marion's face seemed frozen in a motionless state.

By the time the coaches arrived at the chapel; rain was beginning to pour down from the heavens. Everyone hoped that this wasn't a bad omen, and the service would be performed without a single problem. Thankfully, their wishes came true and the service was performed perfectly; even a few guests were smiling at the prospect of Mr. Poulton and Lucy being given a flawless service before they were placed to rest.

It was customs in those times that the women weren't allowed to watch the burial, and so were escorted back to the coaches to take them to the Watson home. As Marion was walking towards the coach, an umbrella in her hand to protect her from the rain, she turned her attention towards the cemetery. It didn't take her long to see Lord Blackwood standing under a tree, dressed in black, and holding a single black rose in his hand. Marion could only watch as he removed two petals from the rose, kissed them, and then dropped them to the ground.

"Marion, is something wrong?" asked Mary.

Marion heard Mary's question, but her attention was fully focused on Lord Blackwood. He blew a kiss to Marion, and gave a slight smirk. It didn't take long for Marion to suddenly faint, leaving the mourners in complete shock.

When Marion woke up, she was laying in the guest bedroom of the Watson household. She saw that she was in her nightgown, and Mrs. Poulton and Doctor Watson were with her.

"What happened?" asked Marion, her voice extremely faint.

Mrs. Poulton, who had been standing by the window, turned towards Marion and gave a huge smile. She walked over to her and gave her a hug.

"Thank goodness you're all right." whispered Mrs. Poulton.

Doctor Watson approached Marion and held her wrist lightly; he gave a satisfying nod towards Mrs. Poulton.

"Her pulse has slowed down considerably." said Doctor Watson.

"I-I saw Lord Blackwood...He was holding a rose...And he was smiling at me..."

"Ms. Poulton, grief can make you see things that aren't otherwise there. It was a hallucination, nothing more." assured Doctor Watson.

"Doctor Watson, I swear to you; I saw Lord Blackwood at the chapel."

Doctor Watson sighed. "Very well. For now, you should rest. I'll be back here in an hour to see to you."

Doctor Watson left the room and Mrs. Poulton sat on the bed; she took Marion's hand in her own and held it gently.

"You believe me don't you, mother?"

"Of course, darling. Still, you must listen to Doctor Watson and rest to gather back your strength."

"It was most peculiar that rose. It had only eight petals."


	6. Chapter 6

Holmes and Mary waited impatiently in the Watson parlor, for word on Marion's current state. Just as another hour passed; Doctor Watson stepped into the parlor, and Mary greeted him with a kiss on the cheek.

"The girl?" asked Holmes.

"Resting, for the time being. Physically, she's stable, but I think it's best for her to stay in bed until she's able to regain her strength." said Doctor Watson.

"What could have caused her to lose conscious?" asked Mary.

"It would appear that she saw Lord Blackwood at the chapel. The shock of seeing the murderer of both her father and cousin, had caused her to suffer a fainting spell." said Doctor Watson.

"The poor girl..." said Mary, her voice extremely quiet.

"She saw Lord Blackwood?" asked Holmes, his curiousity piqued.

"In her mind, yes. Grief can often manifest itself in the form of a hallucination. In this case, the hallucination was none other than Lord Blackwood." said Doctor Watson.

"Are you sure?" asked Holmes.

"Completely, Holmes. No one else saw him, and Marion's mind has been extremely fragile the past couple of days."

"He's right, Sherlock. I was with Marion when she fainted, and there was no sign of Lord Blackwood." said Mary.

"I suggest that we question Ms. Poulton."

"Holmes, I won't have you question my patient."

"Well, as long as she is fairing in the physical sense, then she is not your patient, she is your houseguest."

Mrs. Poulton stepped into the parlor and gave a small curtsy. Everyone turned to face her; a bit concerned for Marion.

"Mr. Holmes, my daughter wishes to speak to you privately." said Mrs. Poulton.

Holmes gave a smile towards Watson and then strided up the stairs and to the guest room where Marion was staying. When he arrived, he could see Marion was sound asleep, and thought it would be wrong to wake her. Just as he began to leave, he heard her bedsheets rustle. He turned back and saw Marion slowly open her eyes and look straight at him.

"Good afternoon, Mr. Holmes." said Marion.

"Good afternoon." said Holmes.

"Do you mind shutting the door?"

Holmes shook his head and closed the door. He approached Marion's bed, and straightened his throat.

"Your mother told me that you wished to speak with me."

"I do. Please, have a seat."

Holmes grabbed a chair and pulled it next to Marion's bed. He sat himself down, just as Marion sat up and leaned against her pillows.

"I'm certain that Doctor Watson has assured you that my fainting spell was the result of a hallucination?"

"He has."

"Then allow me to assure you that Doctor Watson is mistaken. I saw Lord Blackwood at the chapel. He was not some hallucination, he was real."

"I believe you, Ms. Poulton."

Marion smiled. "I knew you would. That's why I must ask a favor of you."

"Of course."

"I want you to search the grounds of the chapel, and see if you are able to recover any traces of Lord Blackwood. With your level of expertise in deduction and investigation, there's no one I can trust more with this favor."

"Why not consult Scotland Yard?"

"They would never believe me. They'd only trust the word of Doctor Watson. I'm sure you know this."

"I do."

"So, this means you'll do it?"

"I will."

"Then I must ask another favor."

Holmes let out a sigh. "What is it?"

"That I'd be allowed to join you on the search."

"Ms. Poulton, I don't think it would be wise to go against Watson's orders. I've done so on several occasions, and I've only lived to regret it."

"He did not directly order for me to rest, it was only a suggestion. I do promise to keep out of harm's way."

"Very well. We'll search the chapel tomorrow."

"No, it was must be tonight. Lord Blackwood knows that I saw him, and he may feel a desire to flee London. It's best to begin as soon as possible."

"You would have made a remarkable detective, Ms. Poulton."

"It would be hard to surpass your reputation, Mr. Holmes."

That evening, just before Midnight, Marion was able to sneak out of the Watson household, with Holmes' help. They both made their way onto the chapel's grounds; thankfully, it was abandon this time of night.

"Where did you see him standing?" asked Holmes.

"By that tree." said Marion, pointing to a large oak tree.

Marion and Holmes quietly walked over to the tree, and knelt down to search for any clues. Holmes let out a sigh and pinched the bridge of his nose.

"It's no use, Ms. Poulton. The footprints have been washed away by the rain, there's nothing he could have left his prints on, and there's absolutely no other clues that he could have left behind."

"What about the rose?" asked Marion.

"What rose?"

"Before I fainted, I saw that Lord Blackwood was holding a single black rose. He dropped two petals to the ground, and that's when I lost concious."

"Hand me the lantern, my dear."

At first, Marion was confused at what lantern Holmes was referring to. She finally spotted one, hanging from a nearby fence. She grabbed it and handed it to Holmes.

"How did you know?" asked Marion.

"Gravediggers often leave behind their lanterns, since their work is finished is often finished a full hour after dawn."

Holmes took out his matchbook and lit the lantern. He held it to the ground and began searching for the petals. Finally, he spotted them, laying buried under a small patch of grass.

"Well, this certainly is proof of your sanity, Ms. Poulton."

"Can they provide details on his wherabouts?" asked Marion.

"I fear not, but they are able to provide some rather valuable information."

"On what?"

"On his target."

"I don't understand."

"Black roses are not only meant to symbolize grief. They're also meant to symbolize death."

"Death...Who else could he want to murder?"

"Anyone that knew your cousin."

"Why would he do such a thing?"

"Revenge, Ms. Poulton. Revenge, and nothing else."


	7. Chapter 7

Holmes and Marion left the chapel and rushed to the Watson's home. In hopes, that no one had noted Marion's absence. They arrived at the front door, and Holmes opened it as quietly as he could. They were relieved to find that all the lights were off, and there was no one around.

"It seems everyone is still asleep." said Marion.

"Remove your shoes before walking up the stairs. They could alert the entire household." said Holmes.

"I fear that she's already been discovered, Holmes." said a voice.

Suddenly, the lamp at the top of the stairs was turned on, and there stood Doctor Watson; along with Mary, Mrs. Poulton, Mrs. Hamilton, and Inspector Lestrade from Scotland Yard. Mrs. Poulton rushed down the stairs and hugged Marion.

"Are you all right, my dear?" asked Mrs. Poulton.

"Yes, mother, I'm all right." said Marion.

Inspector Lestrade walked downstairs and placed handcuffs around Holmes' wrists. "Sherlock Holmes, you are hereby charged with the crime of abduction. Until you are able to stand trial, you are to be placed in the custody of Scotland Yard."

Just as Inspector Lestrade was about to haul Holmes away; Marion stepped in front of him, blocking his path.

"Ms. Poulton, I must take Mr. Holmes to Scotland Yard." said Inspector Lestrade.

"There's been no crime, Inspector." argued Marion.

"If he's taken you from this house, then he must be charged with abduction." explained Inspector Lestrade.

"Let him go, Marion." said Mrs. Poulton.

"If my assumption is correct, Inspector, then abduction is only considered a crime if the person is taken from their home against their own will?" asked Marion.

"Yes, that's right." said Inspector Lestrade.

"Then there's no need to charge Mr. Holmes with a crime he didn't commit. He never forced me to leave, I went willingly. Infact, it was me who persuaded him to allow me to be his companion during his visit to the chapel." explained Marion.

Inspector Lestrade sighed. "If you say so, Ms. Poulton."

Inspector Lestrade removed the handcuffs from Holmes' wrists. "Well, if there is nothing else, then I'll be leaving." he said.

Inspector Lestrade tipped his hat and left the house. Everyone, save Mrs. Hamilton, retreated to the parlor. It was obvious that Holmes and Marion were in trouble.

"Do either one of you have any idea what could have happened if you were found at the chapel?" asked Doctor Watson, his voice raised slightly.

"We are aware of the consquences, Doctor Watson, but it was the only way to prove my sanity." said Marion.

"My god, you still believe that you saw Lord Blackwood." said Doctor Watson.

"It's no longer a belief, Doctor Watson. It's a founded fact." said Marion.

"What are you talking about?" asked Mary.

Holmes reached into his coat pocket and pulled out the two rose petals. Doctor Watson, Mary, and Mrs. Poulton exchanged looks of confusion.

"Before I fainted, I saw that Lord Blackwood was holding a rose in his hand and that he had dropped two petals. We were able to recover them by the large tree at the chapel." said Marion.

"Then you were telling the truth." said Doctor Watson, Marion nodded.

"He should leave us be. Me and my daughter should be allowed to grieve in peace." said Mrs. Poulton.

"He won't allow peace, Mrs. Poulton, until he's been able to finish what he started." said Holmes.

"What do you mean?" asked Doctor Watson.

"Black often symbolizes grief but, on a rare occasion, it can symbolize death." said Holmes.

"Death? He wants to kill us?" asked Mrs. Poulton.

"When Lord Blackwood was unable to complete the sacrifical ritual on Ms. Nolan, due to me and Watson, it had obviously angered him more than I had originally suspected. It seems now he is set on murdering those connected to Ms. Nolan, including you and Marion, and possibly Mrs. Hamilton." explained Holmes.

"Eight petals." mumbled Marion.

"Did you say something, Marion?" asked Mary.

"The rose, it had eight petals on it." said Marion.

"Roses often have five." noted Holmes.

"Perhaps he used his parlor tricks to create the other three." said Doctor Watson.

"Then the rose is a message of sorts." said Holmes.

"What sort of message?" asked Mrs. Poulton.

"Ms. Poulton, this is of great importance; was there eight petals on the rose before or after two of them were removed?"

"Before, I believe." said Marion.

"Then there were six afterwards." said Doctor Watson.

"Could the number of petals be a symbol, of sorts?" asked Mary.

Holmes looked down at the rose petals, and then began to turn pale. No doubt, he had come to realize something.

"What is it, Holmes?" asked Doctor Watson.

"Two petals...Two victims." said Holmes, partially to himself.

"My father and cousin." said Marion.

Holmes nodded. "Yes. The petals symbolize the number of victims. The two petals that were removed could only have symbolized Mr. Poulton and Ms. Nolan."

"You've forgotten one thing: if you subtract two from eight, than that leaves six. Now, if your theory is correct, and he only intends to murder Mrs. Hamilton, Marion, and Mrs. Poulton; he still has three petals left. Who could they possibly symbolize?" said Doctor Watson.

Holmes let out a sigh, and Mary could tell by the look on his face, exactly what he was thinking.

"It's us." said Mary, and Holmes nodded.

Suddenly, everyone heard a noise from the kitchen and rushed to see what had happened. It didn't take them long to find Mrs. Hamilton laying pale and lifeless on a table in the kitchen; a rope was wrapped around her neck. Doctor Watson quickly removed the rope and checked Mrs. Hamilton for a pulse: he found none.

"She was a good soul." said Mrs. Poulton.

"Doctor Watson, is she holding something?" asked Marion.

Doctor Watson looked and saw that Mrs. Hamilton's right hand was clutched in a fist. He opened it and saw a black rose petal. Holmes took it and compared it to the other two rose petals; he wasn't surprised to find that it was a perfect match.

"It's from the same rose." said Holmes.

"Three murders. Five petals are left." said Marion.

"Five victims left to kill." added Doctor Watson.


	8. Chapter 8

The funeral for Mrs. Hamilton was held the next day. and she was buried next to late husband, Mr. Hamilton. Unforunately, since no one aside from the Poultons and the Watsons knew Mrs. Hamilton personally, they were the only ones to attend the funeral.

For the next few days, Marion was inconsolable; she had been close to Mrs. Hamilton, and couldn't believe that Lord Blackwood had murdered her. One day, she decided to go the cementary and place flowers at the graves of Mr. Poulton, Lucy, and Mrs. Hamilton. Although, Doctor Watson stopped her before she reached the front door.

"Where are you going? It's not even noon." said Doctor Watson.

"I was going to purchase some flowers and lay them on the graves." said Marion.

"It's far too dangerous with Lord Blackwood on the loose. You must have an escort."

"Doctor Watson, the flower shop and the cementary aren't far from the house. Besides, I won't be long."

"Come back straightaway if you see any sign of Lord Blackwood."

"I promise."

Marion grabbed her shawl and Doctor Watson wrapped it around her shoulders. He watched as she walked out of the house and dissappeared around the street's corner.

After walking for some time, Marion finally came to the flower shop and bought six Marigolds, and then began to make her way towards the chapel. She remembered a shortcut down an alley and decided to take it, or else Doctor Watson would begin to worry. As she made her way down the darkened alley; she heard footsteps behind her. She began to walk a bit faster, but she still heard the foosteps, and it sounded as though they were closer. Marion dropped her basket-of-flowers and took off running. She could hear the stranger running right behind her. Wanting to escape, she ducked behind a nearby barrel and hoped that the stranger would run past her.

After waiting for a few moments, Marion could no longer hear the footsteps and breathed a sigh of relief. Suddenly, somebody grabbed her by a lock of her hair and forced her to her feet. The person than grabbed her hard by the arm and held a knife to her throat. Then, Marion heard a oh-so familiar voice speak into her hear: the voice of Lord Blackwood.

"You aren't the best at hiding, Ms. Poulton." said Lord Blackwood.

"If you want to kill me, than do it. You have the knife and you are clearly stronger than me; so, finish what you started, and kill me." said Marion.

At that moment, Lord Blackwood released Marion; all she was able to do was stare at him in confusion.

"You've killed my father, my cousin, and my housekeeper. Why spare me?" asked Marion.

"You aren't being spared, Ms. Poulton. I'm simply delaying the process."

"What for?"

"I require your assistance, Ms. Poulton."

"I will never help you!"

"You have no choice."

Marion gave a brief glare at the blade of Lord Blackwood's knife. "I suppose I don't. What would you have me do?"

Lord Blackwood sighed and approached Marion; he placed his free hand on her cheek and caressed it.

"You'd make a wonderful criminal, Marion. I only want you to prove it."

Marion yanked the knife out of Lord Blackwood's hand and stabbed him in the thigh. She took off running and rushed to the Watson house. Once she arrived, she went straight to the guest room and noticed the blood on her hands. She quickly wiped it away, just as her mother entered the room.

"Darling, are you all right?" asked Mrs. Poulton.

Marion ran to her mother and hugged her tight. "Mother, I saw him. I saw Lord Blackwood."


	9. Chapter 9

After Mrs. Poulton was able to calm Marion down; they both went downstairs and Marion recounted the events to the Watsons and Holmes, who was visting the house for the day.

"...And then, I stabbed his leg and ran off." said Marion.

"He asked you to perform a crime? Can you specify which crime he wanted you to commit?" Holmes asked.

"No, he didn't. I had stabbed him before he had the chance to tell me." said Marion.

"Let's go, Holmes. To be sure that Blackwood left traces of blood in the alley, we might be able to track him." said Doctor Watson.

As Doctor Watson reached for his coat, Holmes grabbed him by the arm and turned him to face him.

"No, Watson. We investigate the alley and we'll frighten him off. He'll know we've been there, and will assume that we're on his trail. Our approach has to be enigmatic, to say the least." said Holmes.

"How do you propose we investigate him in secret, Holmes?" Doctor Watson asked.

"Simple." Holmes turned to Marion. "Ms. Poulton, we need your help."

"Whatever it takes to capture Lord Blackwood." said Marion.

"Wait a moment! The last time you two decided to conduct your own investigation, it almost lead to Holmes' arrest. " said Doctor Watson.

"We'll be careful now, Watson. You must try to be rid of this damn paranoia." said Holmes.

"If it's any consolation, Doctor Watson, I will listen to your instructions and try to keep out of harms way." Marion insisted.

"That may not be possible, my dear. You see, you are to be a trap, of sorts." said Holmes.

"A trap? You intend to use my daughter to lure Lord Blackwood out of hiding?" Mrs. Poulton asked.

Holmes shrugged his shoulders. "He does seem to have a fascination with her."

"Mr. Holmes is right, Mother. He killed father and Lucy with no hesistation, and he certainly showed no mercy towards Mrs. Hamilton. He wants me for something, and I may be the only one to trick him into a confession." Marion explained.

"Marion, do you remember what happened the week before Lucy was found at that altar?" Mrs. Poulton asked.

Marion sighed. "She told us that she had seen Lord Blackwood and he had asked her for a favor."

"She obeyed him and was taken from our home, by force and nearly sacrificed for a Satanic ritual. Had it not been for Doctor Watson and Mr. Holmes, she surely would have been. I'll be damned if I allow Lord Blackwood to trick you as well." said Mrs. Poulton.

"You're forgetting one thing, Mother: I won't be alone. I'll be protected by Mr. Holmes and Doctor Watson, and I'm certain that Scotland Yard will lend a hand."

"Sarah, I've only known Mr. Holmes for a short amount of time, so I'm not precisely able to speak on the behalf of his character. However, I've known John since I was young, and I can say, with no doubt in my mind, that he is willing to protect anyone from harm. Patient or not. She'll be in good hands, I assure you." said Mary.

"Please, Mother. For the sake of those in this parlor, and for those that are no longer with us." Marion pleaded.

Mrs. Poulton looked into Marion's pleading eyes, and then at Holmes who was rapidly tapping his fingers against his leg.

"Very well, Marion. I cannot fight this battle." said Mrs. Poulton.

Marion hugged her mother, and Doctor Watson gave a brief roll of the eyes. He was apparently not pleased with the thought of working with Holmes on another investigation.

"What must I do?" Marion asked.

"We'll discuss it in the morning. Meet us at Baker Street as soon the moment you wake up." said Holmes.

"I will." said Marion.

Holmes left the Watson house and everyone decided to go to bed. Mary decided to brush Marion's hair before she fell asleep, and have a chat with her about her encounter with Lord Blackwood.

"Did he frighten you at all?" Mary asked.

"No, he didn't. Infact, I was rather surprised." said Marion.

Mary chuckled. "Why?" she asked.

"Well, he was rather gentle with me. Even when he pulled my hair, it was with a certain ease. Then, before I stabbed him, he caressed my cheek. It was rather calming, actually."

Mary briefly examined Marion's expression as she spoke about Lord Blackwood, and then continued to run the brush through her hair.

"When I first met John, I absolutely despised him. I found him to be arrogant and a terrible bore. However, as time passed, I grew rather fond of him." said Mary.

"Mrs. Watson, I mean no offense, but are you implying that I have feelings towards Lord Blackwood?" asked Marion.

Mary laid down the brush and turned Marion around to face her. She took both of her hands and held them gently.

"I'm not implying that you love Lord Blackwood, Marion, but I can tell you have feelings for him. Whether they are feelings of toleration, or love even, I cannot say. Only you are able to make that judgement. Still, perhaps it's not wise for you to join my husband and Mr. Holmes on the search for Lord Blackwood."

"I must help them! Lord Blackwood has killed those that I love, and I could never consider having any admirable feelings for him. "

"Perhaps you're right. I do tend to imagine things."

Mary kissed Marion on the forehead."Sleep well, Marion." she said.

Mary left the room and Marion quickly blew out her candle, and laid down to sleep. After awhile, she began to dream that she was wondering around a decaying building. She soon recongized it as the place where Lucy was found and nearly sacrificed. Marion wondered towards the altar and saw Lucy laid out on a table; covered in blood and wearing a pale gown.

"Lucy!" Marion ran over to Lucy and saw her hands were strapped to the table. "Don't struggle, I'll help you." she said.

"He'll consume you...He'll trick you..." Lucy said, her voice shaking with fear.

"What are you talking about?" Marion asked.

"Decipio! Decipio! Decipio!" Lucy screamed.

"What are you saying, Lucy?"

"Decipio..."

Lucy lost concious and blood dripped off her arm; Marion knelt down and realized that Lucy's blood was spelling the word "trap." She stood to her feet and saw a mirror in front of her; although, the reflection was certainly not her own. Infact, she saw Lord Blackwood, bearing a menancing grin and staring straight at her. Soon, a bloodied Marion appeared beside Lord Blackwood and gave him a long kiss. Lord Blackwood then turned to a hysterical Marion and chuckled lightly.

"I always knew you loved me." said Lord Blackwood.

Marion felt tears run down her face as she watched Lord Blackwood kiss her bloodied reflection, and soon began to remove its clothing. She soon couldn't take it anymore and lifted a rock; she tossed it at the mirror and it shattered.

When Marion woke up, she was standing in the center of the guest room and saw shards of glass were scattered on the floor, and her feet covered in blood from the broken glass. She let out a loud scream, and everyone rushed into the room.

"Mary, go and fetch my bag!" Doctor Watson ordered.

Soon, Marion began to feel lightheaded and collasped; thankfully, Doctor Watson had caught her before she landed on the floor. He laid her out on the bed and felt her brow, and breathed a sigh of relief.

"She doesn't have a fever. It was just a fainting spell." said Doctor Watson.

"Why did she break her mirror?" Mrs. Poulton asked.

"It was probably a nightmare. All she needs is rest, and she's sure to be better by morning." said Doctor Watson.

The next morning, Marion woke to find her feet were bandaged and her mother was asleep in a chair by her bed. That's when she remembered what she had done, and why she had done it. She hated to admit it, but she knew that she had feelings for Lord Blackwood, and the only way to be rid of those feelings was to be sure that Lord Blackwood was hanging by the end of a noose by the end of the week.


	10. Chapter 10

Holmes contiously placed the floor, as Doctor Watson sat in a chair and flipped through the pages of a book.

"She isn't coming, Holmes. She's been injured, and won't be able to stand for a week until the cuts have healed completely. Besides, I gave her orders to stay in bed until she's recovered." said Doctor Watson.

"She's never obeyed you, Watson..." said Holmes.

"And I don't intend to start." A voice said.

Holmes and Doctor Watson turned towards the door and saw Marion, dressed in her morning clothes and using a cane to help her walk.

"Marion, you've gone mad." said Doctor Watson.

Doctor Watson stood and helped Marion over to an open chair. He then turned to Holmes and pointed to Marion.

"Are you satisfied? Your plans have forced one of my patients to travel here, possibly causing further injury!"

"Doctor Watson, there is no need to blame Mr. Holmes. I came here by choice. I'm ready to help you capture Lord Blackwood."

"Well, now that you've arrived, we can discuss our plan." said Holmes.

"Of course. Now, how do we plan to trap him?"

"Well, he often visits the docks, so we'll have you wait for him; knowing that he is drawn to you, he's bound to come. Once he's arrived, you will give me and Watson a signal, with this."

Holmes handed Marion a small mirror; she observed it carefully and then placed it carefully on her lap.

"It must be out of his view, so it's best if you keep it behind your back. Once he makes an advancement towards you, than we want you to point the mirror towards the lantern that will be hanging above you. The light that reflects off of the lantern, should alert me and Watson, as we'll be in hiding nearby. Once the signal reaches us, I want you to run, and allow Watson and I to take over. Inspector Lestrade will be waiting to escort you back to the Watson's home."

"It sounds dangerous." said Marion, her voice quiet.

"Which is why that this plan should be delayed until you've recovered." said Doctor Watson.

"No, it cannot wait. We must find Lord Blackwood, and he must be hanged. He can't win again."

"Very well. Meet us at the docks, an hour before midnight. " said Holmes.

"I will."

That night, Marion stood on the docks and waited nervously for Lord Blackwood to arrive. She felt some comfort, knowing that Holmes and Doctor Watson were hiding behind a stack of barrels that was practically twenty yards away; but she still couldn't help feel slightly worried that her feelings for Lord Blackwood would effect the plan.

A loud chime echoed through the air; it seemed to be the bells of a nearby church. Of course, this meant that another hour had passed, and Lord Blackwood still hadn't arrived. Marion sighed and went to tell Doctor Watson and Holmes that he hadn't shown up.

"Are you waiting for someone?" asked a voice.

Marion turned around and saw Lord Blackwood; she let out a sigh and quickly hid the mirror behind her back.

"G-Good evening, Lord Blackwood." said Marion.

"What are you doing here?" asked Lord Blackwood.

"Well, I do love to take walks during the evening."

"You're very far from the Doctor's home."

"I never did say that I like my walks to be brief. Besides, I've always had a fondness for docks. They're awfully quiet, you know."

"Private?" said Lord Blackwood.

"Yes." said Marion.

Lord Blackwood walked towards Marion and then touched her cheek; giving it a brief caress with his thumb.

"You knew I would be here, Marion."

"Yes, I did. I wished to meet with you in private, because I have reached a rather important decision: I have decided to fulfill your request, and committ the crime of your choosing."

Lord Blackwood smirked and ran his fingers through Marion's long, raven hair.

"You're an intelligent woman, Ms. Poulton. I assure you that I'll make it worth your while."

"What precisely is the crime, sir?"

"I rather look at it as a release from life."

"Murder, you mean?"

"Not having doubts, are we?"

"Of course not, sir. I'll do whatever you may ask."

Lord Blackwood leaned closer to Marion and then kissed her on the lips; much to the shock of Holmes and Doctor Watson, who had witnessed the entire thing.

"An expression of my gratitude." whispered Lord Blackwood.

Marion, although taken aback by the kiss, remembered the plan. She knew that this was the time to signal her nearby allies. She carefully aimed the mirror towards the lantern, causing it to reflect and to alert Holmes and Doctor Watson. The two of them quickly came out of hiding and aimed their pistols at Lord Blackwood.

"Run, Ms. Poulton!" shouted Holmes.

Marion took off running, despite her injured feet. She left the docks and found Inspector Lestrade waiting with a coach to escort her to the Watson home. She quickly hopped in, and tried to catch her breath.

"Are you all right?" asked Lestrade.

"Yes, Inspector."

But Marion was not all right; infact, she was miserable. By kissing Lord Blackwood, she finally was able to realize exactly what she had feared. She was falling in love with Lord Blackwood, and she was beginning to like it.


	11. Chapter 11

The coach carried Marion back to the Watson home. Inspector Lestrade helped her to the front door, and then left her in the care of Mary and Mrs. Poulton. She was lead into the parlor and took a seat by the warm fire. Mary carefully undressed Marion's injured feet and then placed them in a basin filled with cold water; hoping to soothe her feet and to cleanse the wounds.

"Did he harm you?" asked Mrs. Poulton.

"No Mother, he didn't." said Marion.

"Well, did he say anything related to the murders?" asked Mary.

Marion shook her head slowly and then turned her gaze towards the fire. Mary gave a sigh and removed Marion's feet from the basin; she took a towel and used it to dry them.

"I'll be back in a moment. I have to find some bandages to cover the wounds." said Mary.

Mary left the parlor and Mrs. Poulton took a seat to Marion the sofa; she placed a warm around her shoulder and gave her a hug.

"I'm so glad that you're all right." said Mrs. Poulton .

"Mother, will Lord Blackwood be executed?" asked Marion.

"I would assume. He has killed three innoncent people, and the charge of murder does often lead to hanging."

"I'll be glad when he's dead. We'll all be free of him then."

Before Mrs. Poulton could say anything; Holmes and Doctor Watson came into the parlor, both of them looking slightly exhausted, but extremely satisfied with themselves.

"We've done it! Lord Blackwood has been arrested." said Doctor Watson.

Mrs. Poulton sighed. "God be praised. When is his trial?"

"Well, due to his past actions, he has been denied the chance to plead his innoncence before the court, and will be hanged in no less than three days." explained Doctor Watson.

"Ms. Poulton?" said Holmes, Marion turned to him. "He wanted to be sure that you were given this."

Holmes handed Marion an envelope, that was sealed with Lord Blackwood's crest.

"Did he mention its contents?" asked Marion.

"No, he only said that it was of great importance, and to be sure that we delievered it to you once we arrived." said Holmes.

After Marion's feet were dressed with bandages again, she went up to the guest room to the prepare herself for bed. She knew the best thing would be to get rid of the enevelope and never think of it again. Of course, Marion had always been a curious young woman, and decided to open it. She reached inside it and took out a letter that seemed to be written in Lord Blackwood's hand:

_Ms. Poulton, _

_My arrest comes as no surprise, nor does my impending execution. In this notice, lies my final request: that I'd be allowed to speak with you, the day before I am hanged. In addition, I ask that you respect my wishes, and allow the conversation to go no further than you and I. My final words should be spoken in privacy, and not to be made public for the media to exagerate. _

_Lord Henry Blackwood_

Marion felt her blood go cold; why would Lord Blackwood want to speak with her? She had helped Holmes and Doctor Watson with his arrest. Nevertheless, despite her feelings towards Lord Blackwood, Marion knew she had no choice but to honor his last request.

There was a sudden knock at the door, and Marion quickly hid the letter in a drawer. She grabbed her robe and wrapped it around her body.

"Come in." said Marion.

Holmes stepped into the room and bowed to his waist. "I've come to congratluate you." he said.

"On what, Mr. Holmes?" asked Marion.

"On your performance, naturally. We wouldn't have been able to arrest Lord Blackwood, otherwise. "

"Thank you, sir."

"That kiss was rather convincing, I must say. For a moment, I could have sworn that it gave you a small form of pleasure."

"I was willing to do anything necessary to ensure his arrest, Mr. Holmes. He's a murderer, and should never be able to see the light-of-day again."

"Of course."

Marion noticed that Holmes' eyes were wandering around the room; almost if he was searching for something that he couldn't see.

"Are you looking for something, sir?"

"I was hoping that I'd be able to view the letter that you recieved from Lord Blackwood."

"I'm afraid that I've lost it."

"Then why are your hands shaking?"

"I beg your pardon?"

"When I came into the room, I noticed a slight tremor in both of your hands. You're also standing only three feet away from the dresser, which either means that you're afraid of me and have chosen to use your hairbrush as means for your self-defense or you've hidden the letter from Lord Blackwood in one of the drawers. Now, which is it?"

Marion sighed and took the letter out of the drawer; she handed it to Holmes, who read over it carefully. Once he was finished, he saw Marion was standing by the window and looking at the empty streets of London.

"Will you accept the offer?" asked Holmes.

"I've no desire to see Lord Blackwood, Mr. Holmes, but I could never deny a man's final request. " said Marion.

"So, you'll go."

"I will."

"Ms. Poulton, a word of caution: keep your distance and don't give in to persuasion."

Holmes left the room, and left Marion to ponder his cryptic message. After awhile, she finished preparing for bed and fell asleep shortly after.


	12. Chapter 12

Two days passed, and soon it was the day before Lord Blackwood's hanging. As requested, Marion took a coach to Scotland Yard and was shown to Lord Blackwood's cell upon her arrival. Once they were left alone, Lord Blackwood walked up the cell door and gave a slight smile.

"I can see that you've recieved my letter." said Lord Blackwood.

"Lord Blackwood, no matter if I hate you, I could never deny a man his final request." said Marion.

"You speak as though I'm facing death."

"You are. Tomorrow, you will be hanged, and my mother and I will be free of you and your actions."

"I'm not going to be hanged, Ms. Poulton. I fully intend to be walking the streets before dawn."

"I fear that your parlor tricks will be unable to help you this time, sir. I've already asked Mr. Holmes and Doctor Watson to attend the execution."

"Do you see that man over there?"

Marion turned around and saw one of the inspectors standing at the end of the hall; he was apparently the one in charge of watching over the prisoners.

"Yes, I see him." said Marion.

Marion felt something being slipped into her hand; when she looked down, she was holding onto a knife. She turned back to Lord Blackwood, and gave him a look of pure disgust.

"Good God, you want me to kill him." whispered Marion.

"I did ask you to committ a murder." said Lord Blackwood.

"I never expected to do it."

"You have no choice, Marion. It's either his life or your mother's."

"What are you talking about?"

"I have ways, Ms. Poulton. I can still take the lives of those that you care about."

In her heart, Marion knew that murder was wrong and immoral, but she also knew that she wasn't willing to lose her mother, nor the Watsons or Holmes, even. She had to do what was necessary to protect her loved ones.

"Tell me what to do." said Marion, tears rolling down her cheeks.

"Place the knife behind your back, and then stab him in his heart, once you are close to him. Once he's dead, take the keys from his pocket and return here."

Marion gave a slow nod and hid the knife behind her back; she approached the guard and tapped his shoulder. He turned to her and arched his eyebrow.

"My, ! That was certainly a brief stay at the cell."

"Do forgive me." said Marion, her voice extremely quiet.

Marion lifted the knife and stuck it into the guard's chest. She watched on, in a small state of shock, as he begun to bleed from his chest and blood poured from his mouth. Soon, his last breath was drawn and his body became still.

After drying her tears, Marion took the keys from the guard's pocket and returned to Lord Blackwood's cell. She tried every key, until she was able to unlock the cell's door.

"Come with me." ordered Lord Blackwood.

"We can't just leave him here." said Marion.

Lord Blackwood grabbed Marion's hand, and they rushed from Scotland Yard, avoiding being seen by guards and other prisoners. Once they were safe, Lord Blackwood took Marion to a river .

"Remove your blouse and skirt." said Lord Blackwood.

"I beg your pardon?"

"They're covered with blood, and even if it were gone, Holmes would still be able to trace it."

Marion reluctantly removed her blouse and her skirt and handed them to Lord Blackwood. She felt terribly uncomfortable standing in the presence of a gentleman, wearing nothing but her petticoat and corset. She allowed Lord Blackwood to clean the blood off her hands and arms.

"You can't expect me to return home without my clothes, do you?" asked Marion.

Lord Blackwood rolled his eyes and wrapped his cloak around Marion, and pulled it over her shoulders.

"I've given you your freedom, sir, and have taken someone's life in exchange for my mother's. Does this satisfy you?"

"Not quite."

Lord Blackwood kissed Marion, and was slapped across the face in exchange. Marion rushed off, desperate not to look back.

"Don't mistake me for a fool, Marion! I know you that you love me!" shouted Lord Blackwood.

Marion finally reached the Watson household, and quickly entered the house. She slid against the front door and began to sob quietly. She wasn't even sure if the guilt was the cause of her tears, or if it was because she knew Lord Blackwood was right.


	13. Chapter 13

Mrs. Poulton was heading to her room, when she heard a soft cry coming from downstairs. Cautiously, she approached the staircase, and saw Marion huddled against the front door, and sobbing quietly.

"Doctor Watson, come quickly!" shouted Mrs. Poulton.

Mrs. Poulton ran downstairs and knelt next to Marion. She gave her a warm hug and was able to stop her daughter's tears.

"What happened, Marion?" asked Mrs. Poulton.

"I-I went for a walk and I suppose that fear had gotten the best of me." said Marion.

"Are you sure?"

Before Marion could answer; Doctor Watson and Mary ran down the stairs. They helped Marion into the parlor, where Doctor Watson examined her carefully.

"Well, no sign of injury, and you have no bruising, so you obviously weren't attacked." said Doctor Watson.

"Marion, tell us what happened. Why would you even sneak out of the house, when you've injured your feet and have just regain mobility in your arm." said Mary.

"I was meeting with someone." said Marion, her voice quiet.

"Then what happened to your clothes?" asked Doctor Watson.

"I was told to remove them."

"By who?" asked Mrs. Poulton.

"By...a man. Don't misunderstand, it wasn't for sexual reasons, it was for my health. I had fallen into a river, and he suggested that I remove my blouse and skirt, to prevent pneumonia."

"Sarah, Mary, may I speak to Marion in private?" asked Doctor Watson.

Mrs. Poulton and Mary left the parlor and Doctor Watson closed the door. He rejoined his place by Marion on the sofa.

"I must congratluate you." said Doctor Watson.

"On what, sir?"

"On your performance, naturally. I, being a man of vercaious nature, hold honesty in the most highest regards, and have never once been able to be misleading in any form. You should be praised for your ability to decieve."

"Doctor Watson, I'm not-"

"I recongize that cloak, Marion. It belongs to Lord Blackwood. You saw him tonight, didn't you?"

"Yes, I did. He sent me a letter, informing me that he wanted to speak privately with me, as his final request. He was meant to be hanged tomorrow, and I could never deny a man his last wish, no matter what his character."

"Was? Marion, Lord Blackwood is still at Scotland Yard."

Upon hearing those words, tears began to run down Marions' face. That's when Doctor Watson realized what had happened.

"Good God. You helped him escape."

"I had no choice, sir. He said that he would be able to find a way to murder my mother. She is all I have left in this world since the passing of my father and Lucy. I couldn't loser her."

"To be certain that a guard would have taken notice."

"It went completely unnoticed."

"That can't be possibly. There must have been a guard nearby, and if he didn't notice any sordid behavior, than either he was blind or distracted..."

"Or murdered."

Doctor Watson looked up at Marion. "Ms. Poulton, what have you done?"

Marion rose to her feet and went to stand by the fire place. She gave a deep, and rather remorseful, sigh.

"Lord Blackwood had a knife. He gave it to me, and asked for me to kill the guard that was keeping watch over the prisoners. I knew that I had no choice, or elese he would come after my mother. So, I took the knife and murdered the guard, and helped Lord Blackwood escape. I had to remove my blouse and skirt, because the authorities would be able to trace the blood on my clothing."

For a moment, Doctor Watson sat in a stunned silence. He finally stood and approached Marion, who began to cry and hugged him tight.

"We'll clear your name. We can go to Scotland Yard, and you can tell the authories that Blackwood had forced you to murder the guard." said Doctor Watson.

"It would be useless. I would still be charged." said Marion.

"Me and Holmes can put in a good word for you. We can get you off." said Doctor Watson.

"And let me live my life in guilt?"

"What other choice do you have? If we don't tell them what Lord Blackwood did, then you'll surely be hanged."

"You don't understand, Doctor Watson: I wasn't forced to kill that guard, I knew quite well that Lord Blackwood could have simply been trying to trick me, and I still killed an innocent man. I killed him, not Blackwood."

"Then we have to hide you."

"Where?"

"Baker Street. Holmes would be more than happy to take you in, and the authorities would never believe you sought lodgings with a man whom you've only met on two occasions."

"Very well...I'll pack my belongings."

As Marion was about to leave the room, Doctor Watson grabbed her by the arm.

"Marion, if you are commited to this plan, then you must never tell a soul about the murder. You understand, don't you?"

"Of course, doctor."

Marion left the parlor and went usptairs to pack her bags. The next morning, Doctor Watson escorted Marion to Baker Street and to Holmes' house. When they arrived, Holmes was reading over the morning paper and smoking on his pipe.

"Good morning, Mr. Holmes." said Marion.

"Good morning, Ms. Poulton. Come here to hide from Scotland Yard?" asked Holmes.

"How did you know?" asked Doctor Watson.

"Well, I was reading the paper, and I came across this."

Holmes handed the newspaper to Marion and, only a few pages in, she saw an article with a picture of the murdered guard. She slowly began to read over the article with Doctor Watson leaning over her shoulder.

**Guard Murdered, Blackwood On Streets**

**Last night, an Inspector at Scotland Yard came upon the lifeless corpse of one William Kennedy, the guard on watch that evening. Taken to a hospital, the residing doctor discovered a deep stab wound in Kennedy's chest, which has been ruled as the cause-of-death. Discovered at the scene of the crime, was a dagger covered with blood; it's been recently confirmed by Scotland Yard, that the dagger belongs to Lord Henry Blackwood who, by unknown sources, escaped their custody only moments after the murder. **

**As of now, authorities are searching for both Blackwood and his unnamed accomplice. With only one piece-of-evidence, only God himself will be able to know when this madman & friend are captured and executed, for the unjustly murders of Kennedy and many others before.**

Marion threw the paper to the floor and sat in a nearby chair. Doctor Watson sat next to her, and buried his face in his hand.

"How can I fight this, Doctor?" asked Marion.

"You won't. Holmes, is it all right if Marion stays here?" asked Doctor Watson.

"Well, I'm not one to offer lodgings to a convict, but seeing as she is a lady, I have no choice. You may stay here, Ms. Poulton."

"Thank you, Mr. Holmes."

For the first time, Doctor Watson noticed that there was something different about Marion's hair; it seemed that one strand was shorter than the others.

"Marion, what happened to your hair?" asked Doctor Watson.

Marion touched the back of her head and finally realized that a piece of her hair was missing.

"I haven't been to a barber recently. Maybe I did it by accident." said Marion.

Under a bridge, Lord Blackwood had been hiding all evening. In his hand, he clutched onto a single strand of Marion's hair, and kissed it gently.

"You've awaken me, darling." whispered Lord Blackwood.


	14. Chapter 14

At first, Marion felt very uncomfortable at the idea of living with Holmes. Still, after a week, she became content with her new lodgings.

One night, Marion was dressing for bed, when the window suddenly opened and a gust of wind nearly knocked off her feet. Not want a draft to come in, she fought against the ongoing breeze and was able to shut the window. She then finished dressing and crawled into bed; after saying her prayers, she blew out the candle and tried her best to fall asleep, though this was not an easy task considering the guilt that was weighing heavily on her mind.

"Marion..." A voice whispered.

Marion sat up quickly and darted her eyes around the room; there was no one there, and the bedroom door was closed. Thinking she was imagining things, she laid back down and tried to fall back asleep.

"Marion..." The voice whispered again, this time in a louder tone.

Knowing that she wasn't hearing things this time; Marion quickly put on her robe and stumbled in the dark, and over towards the door. She opened it quietly, and looked up and down the darkened hallway: there was no one there. She gave a sigh and closed the door, only to be grabbed and pushed against a wall; a hand came over her mouth and a match was lit, revealing Lord Blackwood.

"Don't scream, I'm not going to hurt you." whispered Lord Blackwood.

Slowly, Lord Blackwood uncovered Marion's mouth and released her; he backed away and sat on the bed.

"I should call for Mr. Holmes." said Marion.

"But you can't." said Lord Blackwood.

"No, I can't."

"Because you care for me?"

"I do not care for you...but I do care for Mr. Holmes, and I know that he has been longing to have your blood on his hands. I simply won't allow a man of good character to be arrested for the murder of a madman."

Lord Blackwood held the match over a candle and lit it; putting it a bit more light into the room.

"I came to thank you." said Lord Blackwood.

"For what?" asked Marion.

"For your honesty, amongst other things. Most people, knowing of my background, would find it easy to frame me for the murder of good men like Kennedy. Instead, you're willing to risk your life and take full blame for the murder, only giving mention to the threats I made against you."

"I was the one who killed Mr. Kennedy and helped you escape from Scotland Yard; I'm mostly to blame, and therefore should take full responsibilty."

"Why do it? I've killed your cousin, your father, your housekeeper, and many more before them. It would be easy for Scotland Yard to accuse me of the murder of Kennedy, and plotting my own escape. You should want me dead, Marion; you should be screaming for Holmes and telling him that it was really me who killed Kennedy. Instead, you're being honest and choosing to let me live."

Marion gave another sigh and went to the window. "I had a nightmare not long after you killed Mrs. Hamilton. I was at this altar, and saw Lucy; she was bleeding everywhere, and was strapped to some sort of table. Some of the blood dripped onto the floor and spelt out the word "trap;" your reflection appeared in a mirror across the altar. When I woke, I thought that it was a warning of things to come, that you were planning to kill me. It took me awhile to realize what it really meant: I'm in love with you, Lord Blackwood...I'm hopelessly in love with you, and I'm not even sure if I'm able to stop. I love you, Henry. God help me, I love you."

Marion buried her face in her hand and began to cry. Lord Blackwood, slightly stunned by Marion's confession, stood to his feet and approached the window. He lifted Marion's chin and then gave her a gentle kiss on the lips. Once they broke apart, Marion grabbed onto Lord Blackwood and hugged him tight; she could feel his warm hand press against her hair, and hear his heartbeat as she pressed herself against his chest.

"So, I was wrong." said Marion, drying her tears.

"About what?" asked Lord Blackwood.

Marion looked up at Lord Blackwood and gave a smile; she placed her hand over his chest and placed her other arm on his shoulder.

"You do have a heart." said Marion.

Lord Blackwood smiled and gave Marion another kiss and hugged her close once more. Both he and Marion were startled when a knock came to the door.

"Henry, what do we do?" whispered Marion.

Before Lord Blackwood had a chance to speak, the door slowly began to open.


	15. Chapter 15

Marion acted quickly and hid Lord Blackwood in her wardrobe; seconds later, Holmes came into the room with a lit candle.

"Mr. Holmes, what are you doing up at this hour?" asked Marion.

"I was in my room, when I heard voices." said Holmes.

"Well, I have a tendency to speak while I sleep."

"One of the voices I heard was male."

Marion gave a nervous chuckle. "How ridiculous, Mr. Holmes. As you can see, we are the only people in the room. Perhaps you were dreaming."

"Yes, perhaps I was. I'm sorry if I woke you, Ms. Poulton."

"It's no trouble, sir. Good night."

Holmes gave a brief wince and left the room. Marion rushed back to the wardrobe and opened the door; when Lord Blackwood stepped out, she gave him a brief kiss.

" You must leave. Mr. Holmes almost found you, and I won't have him kill you." said Marion.

"Then come with me." said Lord Blackwood.

"I can't. Not now, at least. It's not safe for either of us; if I go with you, Scotland Yard would waste no time in claiming that you kidnapped me or worse."

"Marion, I would never..."

Marion placed a finger over Lord Blackwood's lips, in order to hush him. "I know now you would never mean to cause me harm. Despite my opinion, you know that all of London despises you, and that you are a convict."

"I'm not alone, am I?"

Marion sighed and went over by the window; Lord Blackwood rested his hands on her shoulders and kissed her hair.

"We've both done wrong, darling. We're both convicts now. Sherlock Holmes cannot protect you forever; not even with help from his renowned friend. We can be safe, Marion; we don't have to live the life we are living. It can all end."

Marion turned to Lord Blackwood. "How?" she asked.

"We can leave London. This is the only city that knows your name, and my crimes have practically been forgotten in other cities." said Lord Blackwood.

"You're suggesting that I run away with you? That I leave behind my mother, my life; it's far too much to handle."

"I'm not asking you to give up your life. I'm asking you to join mine."

Marion took both of Lord Blackwood's hands and gave him a tender kiss on the lips. "I love you, Henry. Sometimes, love often requires sacrifice; and now I must make mine."

"Then you'll come with me?"

"Yes. Yes, I will."


	16. Chapter 16

The next morning, Holmes went to the guest room to wake Marion; he wasn't too surprised to find that she had vanished. Of course, with his abilities, he knew precisely what had happened to Marion, but he was still aware that Doctor Watson would want to be informed on the girl's whereabouts. He sent his landlady, Mrs. Hudson, to fetch him; it took only an hour for him to arrive and to go straight to the guestroom, where he found Holmes sitting in a chair and smoking his pipe.

"Where's Marion?" asked Doctor Watson.

"With Blackwood." said Holmes.

"What?" said Doctor Watson.

"They left last night; he came to her room just before she went to bed, and they escaped through the window." explained Holmes.

"Blackwood kidnapped Marion?"

"Ah, no. It was her decision actually. It appears that they're lovers."

Doctor Watson chuckled. "Lovers? Don't be ridiculous, ol' boy. Marion despises Blackwood; he did kill her cousin and father. "

"Believe what you will, Watson, but Ms. Poulton and Lord Blackwood are in love. "

"If this is true, then they've probably left London, to start a life together in a city where their crimes wouldn't be known."

"Precisely. What's the time?" asked Holmes.

Doctor Watson pulled out his pocketwatch and glanced at it. He looked back up at Holmes and shrugged his shoulders.

"Ten o' clock." said Doctor Watson.

"Then they're in Birmingham. They left Baker Street at midnight, the only train that was departing at that hour was the train to Birmingham. However, this exact train has been known to have mechanical problems and the conductor probably had no other choice but to have someone repair it. Knowing the engineer of the train is often drunk; the repairs had probably taken four hours. By then, it would be five, as it would take Blackwood and Mrs. Poulton an hour to arrive at the station. The train departed, and arrived at eight, an hour later than it's scheduled arrival. Since Mrs. Poulton and Lord Blackwood had no luggage, then they had no reason to remain at the station. I believe, at this moment, they are still in search of a room-to-rent and a warm breakfast, as meals are not served on the midnight train out-of-London." explained Holmes.

"Nicely done, Holmes. I'll go to Scotland Yard and tell Inspector Lestrade everything."

"Not everything. Remember, that Mrs. Poulton is still a convict."

"Of course."

Doctor Watson rushed out of the room and Holmes laid back in the chair he was sitting in; continuing to calmy smoke his pipe.

Just as Holmes predicted; Marion and Lord Blackwood were wondering aimlessly around Birmingham in search of a place to stay & find a decent meal.

"Darling, maybe we should go return to London." said Marion.

"No, Marion. We must keep trying." said Lord Blackwood.

"We have no money."

"I have a little. It's enough for us to rent a room and for us to have a meal."

"For how long?"

"A day, maybe two."

"And then?"

"And then, we work to earn our keep. I'm sure that we'll find occupations that meet our abilities."

"Henry, I do admire your optimism, but how can you be so certain that we'll survive here in Birmingham; away from the comforts of London."

Lord Blackwood ran his hand through Marion's hair and then gave her a long kiss on the lips. "Because, Mrs. Marion Poulton, I intend to make you my wife."

"Henry! Are you-"

"Well, not right away, I mean once we are able to earn content wages, find a home, and a dress for you to wear. I can't have my bride wearing rags, you must be dressed properly and you must have a proper home."

Marion smiled and hugged Lord Blackwood; happy with the fact that she would soon be his wife. It was only seconds later that she was reminded of her lover's crimes; over his shoulder, Marion was able to see the bloodied, pale corpses of her father and Lucy standing across the street and staring directly at her. Frightened, Marion lowered her head and buried her face in Lord Blackwood's chest; trying her best to mask her look-of-horror.


	17. Chapter 17

Marion and Lord Blackwood continued their search for lodgings. Unforunately, their efforts seemed fruitless. They stopped to rest in an abandoned house, once it had begun to rain.

"It's terribly cold in here." Marion wrapped her arms around her shoulders to keep herself warm.

"Here," Lord Blackwood removed his cloak and wrapped it around Marion. "This should keep you warm."

"Oh darling, this rain is far too heavy for us to travel in. I suppose this will have to be our shelter until the storm has passed."

Lord Blackwood turned away from Marion, giving a heavy sigh. "There is one place that I know of."

"What?" Marion drew back a piece of her damped hair.

"It's on the outskirts of the city. Not that far of a walk."

"Henry, I don't understand. If you knew of this place before, then why didn't we go there when we first arrived?"

"Because of what is there, Marion. My past is there."

"Your past?" Marion repeated.

"It's nothing." Lord Blackwood turned to face Marion, and kissed her on the cheek. "We'll leave once the storm has passed."

After the storm, Marion and Lord Blackwood set out again. Marion was extremely surprised when they arrived at a brothel. Once inside, they were approached by a large woman, who wore nothing but a corset and skirt.

"Well, if it ain't old 'enry Blackwood. I figured you'd been done in a 'ear ago." The woman said.

"Nearly, Madame Barry."

Madame Barry looked at Marion. "Such a pretty young thing. Come to sell her, so you can claim her?"

Lord Blackwood stepped in front of Marion. "Her name is Marion Poulton. She is my fiancee."

Madame Barry took another look at Marion and chuckled heartily. "Fiancee, is she? Well, I've never come between a client and his bird."

"May we rent one of your rooms?" Lord Blackwood asked.

"Certainly. That is, if you can afford it."

Lord Blackwood reached into his pocket, dropping a small pouch in Madame Barry's hand.

"Will five pounds please you?" Lord Blackwood asked.

"Five pounds? Not much, is it?" Madame Barry folded her arms.

"It's all we have." Marion argued.

"Marion darling, let me speak to her alone."

Marion sighed and walked away from Madame Barry and Lord Blackwood.

"Such a nice, young girl. Will she be done in as well, 'enry?" Madame Barry chuckled.

Lord Blackwood rounded on Madame Barry. "I'd never harm Marion."

"Of course not, 'enry. Of course not." Madame Barry turned to walk away. "You can stay. Just be sure to keep your hands to yourself, y' hear?"

Lord Blackwood gave a quick nod and walked over to Marion. "She's changed her mind." he said.

As Lord Blackwood and Marion walked upstairs, she couldn't help but notice that the prosititues in the hallway, were cowering in fear. Once they reached the room, Lord Blackwood removed his coat.

"It's a lovely room." Marion said.

"Indeed. Madame Barry is sure that her clients recieve the best."

"Henry, I love you. Despite all you've done, I've chosen to be your wife. But I cannot agree to marry you, if you are keeping more secrets from me."

"You know all that is important, darling. I have no more secrets from you." Lord Blackwood removed his vest.

"Those girls in the hall. They were afraid of you. They looked as though they were staring at the Devil himself."

Marion sighed and approached Lord Blackwood. She placed her hands on his shoulders and then turned him around.

"Henry, I beg of you. Tell me everything. If you love me as you say you do, you will tell me."

Lord Blackwood took Marion's hand and led her over to the bed. They sat next to each other, their hands staying locked.

"I've been to this brothel, many times before. The rituals that I had performed in my past, had required impure souls to be sacrificed. What better place to seek them in a brothel? So I did. I kidnapped many whores, and sacrificed them. I would stab them, burn them, I would even hang them. Whatever was needed for the ritual to work, I would gladly do. It is only when the rituals required those of purity, that I returned to London. Claiming the lives of the wealthy artistrocrats."

Marion lowered her head. "That is when you decided to sacrifice Lucy."

"Yes. Madame Barry knew well what I had done with the whores, but swore to keep my secret. After I had paid her a hefty sum. 40 pounds, in exchange for the forty women that I had killed."

Marion's eyes widened. "Forty?" she repeated.

"Not even Scotland Yard knows of those crimes. I would completely understand, Marion, if you chose to break our engagement."

Marion paused for a moment, staring at Lord Blackwood, with a gentleness in her eyes. After a moment, she brought her lips to his.


	18. Chapter 18

A week passed, Lord Blackwood and Marion had become somewhat content with living in a brothel. Although, Marion had trouble sleeping with the constant pounding against the walls and the screaming and laughter from outside the door; her growing guilty conscience and a severe cold did nothing to help.

One day, as Lord Blackwood dressed to go into the city to search for employment (and possible evidence that Marion was being looked for), he couldn't help but notice how frail Marion seemed. Her skin had begun to turn pale, her eyes had dark circles under them from obvious lack of sleep, and a constant cough had left her looking weak in general.

"I'll be back as soon as possible. You should rest." Lord Blackwood reached for his cloak which hung on a nearby rack.

Marion coughed. "I'll try, Henry. I can't promise anything else."

Lord Blackwood smiled and attempted to kiss Marion on the forehead, but she gently pushed him away.

"We can't have us both with this dreadful cold, can we?" Marion attempted to laugh at her own joke, but only ended up coughing again.

"Try." Lord Blackwood briefly caressed Marion's cheek and then left the room.

As Marion laid down to sleep, she began to cough for a third time. She covered her mouth with her hand and continued to cough. Once she had stopped, she removed her hand from her mouth and found it had blood on it.

"Don't be gone long, Henry. Please hurry back." Marion pulled the blanket up to her chest and closed her eyes; hoping it wouldn't be the last time.

Lord Blackwood walked through the streets, standing in shadows so that he would not be recongized. As he was about to cross a street, he saw a poster plastered on the wall; it was a poster of him. His crimes were listed, and he could not help but notice an addition to his infamous record: kidnapping of Marion Poulton.

"They're looking for her." Lord Blackwood turned to race back to the brothel, knowing that they would have to leave the country.

Once he returned, Lord Blackwood returned to his and Marion's room. He was extremely shocked to find Marion on the floor, shivering and pale, with drops of blood on her lips.

"Marion?" Lord Blackwood gathered the fragile woman in his arms. "Marion, do you hear me? It's Henry."

Slowly, Marion opened her eyes and nodded. Lord Blackwood carefully placed her on the bed, and then touched her forehead; she was burning up with fever.

"Doctor...Henry...Doctor." Marion could hardly speak, but Lord Blackwood knew what she was requesting.

"My God!"

Lord Blackwood turned and saw Madame Barry at the doorway, a look of horror on her face. He stood and approached her.

"We should send for a doctor." Madame Barry whispered.

"I won't have anyone near us. I can care for her myself." Lord Blackwood whispered back.

"I can't have her die here. I've no clients if they figured we'd been cursed with the plague."

Lord Blackwood rolled his eyes. "It's not the plague. It must be something else."

"Plague or not, I won't have any of it here. Now, either you find her a doctor or I'll see you both in the streets."

"I've never taken kindly to threats, Madame Barry." Lord Blackwood removed his dagger from his coat pocket and held it to Madame Barry's throat. "Now, we both shall stay here and I'll care for Marion, with no assistance from a doctor. Speak against me and I'll not hesitate to slit your throat."

Madame Barry nodded quickly and Lord Blackwood lowered his knife. She rushed down the hall and rounded the corner.

"Henry...Henry..."

Lord Blackwood hurried back to Marion's side and took her hand. He stroked her hair and cheek, and planted a kiss on her lips.

"You'll be all right, darling." Lord Blackwood whispered.


	19. Chapter 19

A week went by, and Marion did not improve by any means. Her skin was still as white as a sheet, her entire body was drenched with sweat, her severe cough remained, and her fever had not gone down.

One night, Madame Barry came to the room. She found Lord Blackwood asleep by Marion's bedside, his hand holding a cold cloth.

"Blackwood?" Madame Barry approached Lord Blackwood and shook him by the shoulder.

Lord Blackwood yawned. Blinking a few times, and rubbing his tired eyes, he immetidately focused his attention on Marion and felt her forehead.

"I've done all I can." Lord Blackwood said.

"You're not a doctor, 'Enry. You think she can heal without the proper care? It's been a week now, 'Enry!"

"I won't have anyone take her from me. I'm a wanted man, and everyone has seen my face; everyone knows that I've taken Marion."

Madame Barry chuckled. "Now, I see. You're trying to avoid a noose, you are. You don't give a damn about the dear, do you?"

Lord Blackwood clenched his hands into fists. "I care about her. More than I care about myself. That said, if I'm caught, then I can't be with her. Can't you see it? I love her too much to be seperated from her."

"It may not be you who seperates from 'er." Madame Barry turned and stormed out of the room.

Madame Barry left the brothel and began wondering the streets. She was upset with Lord Blackwood, and needed to get her mind on other matters. Perhaps, she thought, finding a client for her girls would be the perfect distraction.

She soon spotted a tall man with a mustache, he was dressed like a proper gentleman, and seemed to be waiting for someone.

"Excuse me, sir." Madame Barry approached the man. "Lonely, are you?" The man didn't answer her, and seemed to ignore her. "In need of a friend? Y'know, I've many friends at me home. Great friends for your pleasures."

"I am waiting for a colleague of mine. We just arrived by coach, and he left some belongings behind."

Madame Barry ran her fingers along the man's coat, and he brushed her off. "Dressed nice, you are. You've a profession?"

The man sighed. "I'm a doctor. Doctor John Watson."

Madame Barry took a quick look over her shoulder and then turned back to Doctor Watson.

"A doctor, are you? Would you be interested in a bit of business?"

Doctor Watson arched his eyebrow. "Business?"

"I've a patient for you. A pretty, young thing with a fever. She's very sick, you see, and you might be dying. She needs help deserpately."

Doctor Watson gave another sigh. "Me and my colleague are looking for so-"

"Please, doctor. I've seen blood come out of her mouth. Please."

Doctor Watson nodded and followed Madame Barry back to the brothel. He was led past the crowded halls and into Marion and Lord Blackwood's room. He found the frail Marion laying in bed, with Lord Blackwood sitting next to her.

"You!"

Lord Blackwood quickly stood and took out his gun, but Doctor Watson held up his hands.

"I've no weapons, Blackwood. All expect my fists, which I have a strong desire to use."

"All the better." Lord Blackwood cocked his pistol.

"Shoot me. Kill me here and lose your only hope for Marion. I know her symptoms from this woman, and I can see she's very well on death's door. Now, let me pass."

Lord Blackwood closed his eyes tight and lowered his pistol. Doctor Watson brushed past him and went to Marion's bedside. He felt her forehead and then pressed his ear to her chest.

"She's hardly able to breathe." Doctor Watson shook Marion by the shoulder as lightly as he could. "Marion, can you wake up for me please? It's Doctor Watson."

Marion opened her eyes slightly, just enough to reveal their chocolate color.

"I know you feel weak, but I must know if you've any pain in your chest?"

Marion could only nod, and then closed her eyes again. Leaning back, Doctor Watson looked over the frail body.

"Then it is pneumonia." Doctor Watson muttered.

"Pardon?" Lord Blackwood said.

"She has pneumonia. She needs to be taken to a hospital for proper and immetidate care." Doctor Watson wrapped Marion in a blanket and gathered her in his arms.

"Not arresting me, are you?" Lord Blackwood asked.

"I'm no inspector, Blackwood. I'm a doctor." Doctor Watson walked past Lord Blackwood and carried Marion out of the brothel. He could not help but hear her calling for Lord Blackwood, in a small, weak voice.


	20. Chapter 20

Mrs. Poulton arrived at the hospital as quickly as she could, once she had received word from Holmes. Before she could enter Marion's room, Doctor Watson blocked her path.

"Let me pass, Doctor Watson. I want to see my daughter." Mrs. Poulton said, her tone showing her panic.

"She's sedated for the moment, and resting comfortably." Doctor Watson explained.

"Sedated? For what purpose?"

Doctor Watson sighed. "Her fever is still extremely high, and she had begun to suffer hallucinations, mainly involving seeing Lord Blackwood at the door. We had to sedate her, or else she'd injured herself trying to climb out of bed."

"What has that man done to her? Did he harm her?"

"No, she has no visible injuries, and while she was conscious, she spoke quite highly of Blackwood's treatment of her."

"Mister Holmes told me that she contracted pneumonia."

"Yes. I suspect that it began with a cold, and developed into pneumonia."

"Please, I beg you, Doctor Watson; let me see Marion. I must be with her, and comfort her."

Doctor Watson took a moment and then nodded. Mrs. Poulton entered the room, and saw the pale, practically lifeless form of Marion in the bed.

"She's so still." Mrs. Poulton whispered.

"The sedation was heavy. She needed an easy rest, but I assure you that she's fine. What happens next is entirely up to Marion, and in God's hands."

So, a few days went by, then a week, and then another. Three weeks later, while Mary watched over her, Marion began to stir from her sleep. Her unfocused eyes darted around the room and soon she met the face of Mary.

"Mrs. Watson?" Marion whispered.

Mary looked up and smiled. She stood and rested her hand on her forehead, sighing a breath of relief.

"Your fever's broken."

"Fever? Have I been ill, Mrs. Watson?" Marion asked, hardly able to speak.

"Yes, my dear, you have. However, it seems now that you're on the verge of recovering. I'll send for the doctor and for your mother."

Before Mary could leave, Marion took hold of her arm.

"Is he dead? Did they hang Lord Blackwood?" Marion asked.

Mary smiled and patted Marion's hand, then laid it gently back on the bed. "Rest, Marion. I'll return shortly."

Mary left the room, and soon returned with Doctor Watson and Mrs. Poulton.

"Marion!" Mrs. Poulton ran towards the bed and wrapped Marion in a hug. "Oh, my child. My darling girl."

"Mother? Is this is a hospital?" Marion asked.

Mrs. Poulton leaned back, and gave a small smile. She drew back a strand of Marion's black hair.

"Yes, my dear, this is a hospital. You were with Lord Blackwood, and developed pneumonia. Had it not been for Doctor Watson, you might have..."

Mrs. Poulton stopped her sentence, and then continued to hug Marion.

"Where is Lord Blackwood now? Is he alive?" Marion asked.

"He's been arrested." Doctor Watson said.

"But is he alive? is he alive?" Marion asked, her voice growing frantic.

Mrs. Poulton stopped hugging Marion again, she stood with a blank look on her face and went to the window of the room.

"Why do you care if he's alive or dead? He's killed your father and cousin, and he refused to find help for you."

"Henry would never allow me to die, he loves me."

Marion did not realize her error until Mrs. Poulton gave her a cold stare.

"Loves you? That monster is a murderer, who's greatest pleasure is seeing innocent blood at his feet."

"Mother, please. He has changed, and he has learned to care."

"Doctor Watson, would you mind informing my daughter." Mrs. Poulton said, her voice solemn.

Doctor Watson looked to his feet. "You were nearly dead when I found you at the brothel. It was the madame who told me where you were. You were barely breathing when I had arrived."

Marion felt her eyes well with tears. "He didn't find help. He was watching me die?"

"It seems that way, Marion." Doctor Watson practically whispered.

Marion sank under the covers, and buried half of her face in her pillow. Then, she began to cry.


End file.
